


The Glory of Sensation

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: My Logical Cure - McSpock [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Episode Omega Glory.  They said Spock didn't have a heart.  Bones knows differently.  What he was unaware of was that its location wasn't where he thought it was.





	The Glory of Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Omega Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458315) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> This was a request from a fan. She gave me a wonderful scene to incorporate into my universe.

Waking to warm fingers trailing over his face was a normal activity these days.    Especially since his bondmate slept less than 4 hours a day.  It was even better that Spock had an internal clock that would wake him early enough they could finish but let him sleep until then.  There are great advantages to being with a Vulcan.

Whispers floated through his mind.  The texture of his skin, the scents in the air, the speed of his breath.  At moments like this when his brain was still moving from delta to beta, Spock’s thoughts flowed much more naturally.  It was a rare treat to hear them.  Spock was so controlled in his telepathy, he had been so gifted in it so young, that he rarely let his guard down this much.

It was also always humbling the amount of thoughts he heard were focused on him.  Raw data that Spock was subconsciously taking in as he brought his lover to the waking world with subtle psychic nudges of heat.  Leonard felt himself grinned slightly, enjoying the lassitude that coated the pleasure he was slowly feeling.  It wasn’t the inferno they had when they couldn’t keep there hands off each other.  Instead it was something softer, more gentle.  

Spock had once accused him of being a sensualist.  He was right.  But Spock hadn’t really understood what that meant.  Most people thought that to really experience things you should experience them in their extreme.  Hot, cold, spicy, fast, exciting, all those lovely extremes that could overwhelm the body and let you live in the moment of a single sensation that overpowered your being.  

It could be exhausting but what a ride!  Leonard loved it.  He knew their best friend did too.  If there was one thing Jame T Kirk needed in his life, it was the rush, the thrill of experiences beyond the norm.    He claimed humans weren’t meant to live in paradise but to struggle, claw our way up, scratch every inch for their existence.  

But this wasn’t about Jim and his adversarial nature.  This was about the other side of sensation.  The soft end of the extreme.  Barely there, a subtle difference between the shade of the tree and of the leaf.  This end was often over looked by the mass population, raging for the next fad, they would trample the delicate silk-spun web, so beautiful in the morning dew.

He felt amusement float in from his lover.  Apparently his mind had wandered rather far afield.  Letting the pleasant hum of pleasure go, he reached for the energy of their bonding.  Rolling on top of his partner, he felt their flesh meld as their lack of bedclothes reminded him of the energetic evening before.  He looked into the startled eyes of his love, letting himself feel the pride in surprising a telepath momentarily, before enveloping him, body and mind.

The slow build was perfect for this morning, letting them both hover in a cloud of contentment, emotions washing over them as waves.  

Hot fingers on his face told him the Spock’s endurance was being pushed and he swooped closer into a full kiss.  Although Spock’s lips were no where near as telepathic as his hands, they had created a sort of circle between their hands, pressed together one about their head and the other at Spock's heart, and their lips.  The human emotions would be picked up in the thin fingers and then the Vulcan tongue would return them with interest in the hot cavern.  As their pace picked up and Leonard let go of the more tender feelings for the passion, he curled a foot around a knee, attempting to entangle them more.  He had heard truly good sex was when two people try to break the law of physics that said two things can’t occupy the same space.

_ T’hy’la! _  He felt more than saw Spock’s completion as a similar release spread throughout his body.

“Birdge to Commander Spock.”  Sulu’s voice made him twtch, rubbing his still very sensitive member against Spock’s sweat slicked body.  He swallowed a chuckle as Spock answered.

“Spock here.”

“The Captain wants you, Dr McCoy, and Lt Galloway to meet him in the transporter room immediately.  We have discovered the Exetor, but it does not respond”  He bit his lip to keep from making any noise that would be picked up by the navigator as he sat up and turned to get out of bed.

“Understood Lieutenant.  I will inform Dr McCoy.  Please locate Lt Galloway and pass on this information.”  Spock was now following McCoy into the shower so he could rinse briefly following his lover.

“Yes Sir.”  He heard the com click off as he stepped into the shower.  He didn’t have time for anything involved, but a quick rinse and he was out in time to nod to his mate as the Doctor headed to sick bay to pick up a medical tricorder.

000

Although Spock’s hold on his emotions was impressive by even Vulcan standards, McCoy could see the effect of watching a CMO’s last log had on his mate.  The effect on Jim was more noticeable and he let Jim place a hand on his shoulder on the way to the transporter room.  Still he found a way to detour to meet Spock’s gaze momentarily before they beamed down.  He could see the peace of mind that gesture gave Spock.  It was enough.

000

He hated medical outbreaks like this.  Especially if he and his two closest were already infected.  He always let himself think that thought only once per infection.  Unfotunately it seems to have become a habit for the enterprise to ride crazy into these types of situations.  Still, this type of pressure bulled, to use his daughter’s phrase.  When it was strangers, he could analyze the data as raw data, but he couldn’t help but recognize Jim and Spock in raw data.

He glanced at his guard who looked to be sleeping again.  He wasn’t going to fall for that.  Earlier he had tried to refuse to cooperate, but Tracy reminded him that he had no use for Captain Kirk or for Spock, only McCoy.  His eyes were so cold when he said that.  Cold, yet whirling, like a white out blizzard on Shanny IV.  If he felt like diagnosing the man, he might go with trauma-induced psychopathic leanings.

He looked at his readings, luckily he had most of what he needed from the Enterprise already.  Spock felt fine, if a bit caged, pun not intended.  It was harder to pick up details from a distance mentally, but for the moment, Spock wasn’t frantic, just agitated.  

He glanced at his new numbers and blinked in surprise.  What the blazes?  He wasn’t infected anymore?  That can’t be right!  He took another sample of his blood.  Same result.

Finally some good news!

000

McCoy felt his brain explode in pain as Spock was thrown by the phaser burst against the wall.  Wincing, he checked on Spock as Jim was forced to leave them by Tracy.  He waited to make sure they were gone before leaning closer to Spock,

“Bohraya?  Can you hear me?”  Spock’s non-answer was answer enough.  Never had his mate failed to respond in some way when they were touching.  Only his medical instruments proving that Spock was breathing kept him from hyperventilating.  

He was so engrossed in his readings of Spock that he jumped out of his skin when the man twitched before opening his eyes.

“Spock?”  The grumbled murmur was enough to know that despite a truly impressive headache, Spock was pulling himself to consciousness.  At least, Leonard assumed it was his headache.  The doctor had no reason to have his head feel like a bunch of boulders were doing the Aldorian Salsa Dance behind his eyes.

“Hey, Bohraya.  Can you work with me a bit?”  Spock glanced at him.  Leonard was concerned to see the unfocsed eyes.  He took a more indepth reading and found the mild concussion just behind the ears.  His sense of balance would be wonky for that too.

A crash shook him from his focus on his patient.  Looking up, he sprang to his feet as a dozen of the barbarians came through the door.  Deadly spears like what had injured Galloway were pointed at him and his mate on the ground, but when he backed away, hands up, they didn’t strike.

“You no kill us?”  The deep voice was a surprise, he hadn’t known they had language.  He frowned.

“No.”  Glancing at Spock a moment before looking back at them, “I’m a doctor, a healer.  I do no harm.”   _ Whenever possible anyway _  When he didn’t hear Spock’s response to that thought he frowned.  He glanced at the Vulcan to find him starting to rise.  He immediately knelt next to him to help, but rough hands grabbed his arms and pulled him away.

“He needs help!”  One of the barbarians noded to his companions.  Two of them grabbed Spock, forcing his arms behind his back.

“He will walk, or he will die.”  McCoy watched, helpless to even offer encouragement as they forced Spock’s hands behind him and bound them.  He was reeling from the lack of mental communication.  Still the concussion was more dangerous at the moment. 

He hadn’t really noticed that his own hands were bound behind him.  Spock was swaying alarmingly as they were pulled along with the parade of barbarians.

000

Watching Jim argue was always an exercise in exasperation.  This time was no different.   Initially, Jim had distracted Spock from his ijury with some social speculation, for which McCoy was grateful.  Spock’s disorientation would not help his stomach.  Now, however Jim was arguing obstenibly with the chief, in reality with Tracy.  Thus the exasperation.  As was the norm, just as he would gain ground, his opponent would seem to find another mode of attack and he would lose it again.  Still that they were evil was ridiculous.  The book comment had his concerned though.  Until they opened the book and looked at Spock.  

Jim and McCoy had once joked that Spock did resemble the old Bible’s depiction of Satan.  It was more to tease him than anything and Spock had been amused by the conversation, not offended.  Leonard didn’t find it amusing now.  Then he heard what sounded like a the swish of a guillotine blade.

“This man has no heart.”  That accusation hurt.  More than lacking a emotions, it sounded like a condemnation.  It was a death sentence.  He couldn’t let that pass.

“His heart is different!  The internal organs of a Vulcan-“

He was cut off as Cloud William called for Spock to be brought to him.  McCoy watched helplessly as his mate was dragged over and had them listen to is chest, which was completely not where the heart was.  It was like listening to a human heart through the foot!

His heart leaped to his throat as a knife was placed against Spock’s throat.  Tracy better hope he doesn’t need medical attention when they get back.  The impossible request Cloud William had given Kirk to save his first officer just made him growl.

Of course, Kirk finds a better alternative.  Because fisticuffs are apparently universal.  Why couldn’t they find a planet of pacifists!  Then again, he remembered the incident with the Klingons and realize Jim would hate it.

The fight doesn’t last long, what with how exhausted both combatants are.  In the mean time Spock regains enough of his faculties to “make a suggestion”.  Sulu’s arrival is a relief.  Unfortunately just like Spock had recovered enough to risk his concussion by making a psychic suggestion, he also was staying until Kirk was ready to leave.  McCoy might strangle him.

“The Captain can stay and stare all he wants,  _ I _ want you in sick bay!  Now!”  

Spock seemed to almost sigh in amusement.  

“Really Doctor.  I have been poked and prodded already today.”  

McCoy huffs.  “Well humor me!”  Speaking of which, McCoy turned to the landing party.  “Also, you lot are to remain on this planet for another 5 hours.”  Sulu’s blank confusion was amusing, but the death of every soul on the Enterprise was enough to keep him glaring them into submission.  Eventually Sulu nodded.  

Kirk’s cheerful explanation was cut off for the two mates as they were beamed back to the Enterprise and after handing Tracy off to security on board, McCoy helped his mate to Sick Bay.

Some minor healing and a bit of banter later, Spock was on the bridge and McCoy was making his way back to the planet to clear the away team  _ before _ they came aboard.  5 hours had been a bit conservative, McCoy was happy to give a more exact time of vaccination.  All in all not bad. He had the party back aboard in 20 minutes.  He was glad  his headache had let up a bit.  Spock had explained that the lack of psychic contact was a common side effect of a concussion and already, they could feel the bond responding.

000

McCoy sighed in relief as he sent off his official report.  He had done an in person report earlier on the bridge, but his head of department liked all his t’s crossed and I’s dotted.  Speaking of Spock, he hoped his mate would let himself rest tonight after his shift.  

He heard his office door swished open.

“Spock!” McCoy looked up in surprise. “What you doing back here? I cleared you for duty an hour ago.”

“I came to acknowledge your attempt to defend my possession of a heart to the Yangs. It was most unexpected.”

McCoy dropped his gaze.

“Yeah, well, only I get to call you heartless.”

“Yet you are most qualified to testify I do have a heart.”

McCoy reached out to Spock’s side to feel its beat.

“240 bpm” he commented.

“It is not there,” Spock corrected reaching out to touch McCoy’s chest. “It is here.”

McCoy’s eyes shone.

“You old romantic, you.”


End file.
